scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo
Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo is the first episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Premise The kids head to the TV station ZPOP to surprise Scooby, who thinks they have forgotten his birthday. When there, Scooby is surprised with "Here is Your Life, Scooby-Doo", hosted by Mark Winkendale. Special surprise guests include Velma, Freddie, and Mrs. Vandereel, whom they helped by solving the mystery of the Red Skull Curse. Before too long the Red Skull comes back and steals the Last Hope Diamond again, but is it really Freddie as everyone seems to believe? Synopsis Part 1 's special day on the calendar.]] The gang is now the "Scooby-Doo Detective Agency" and it's Scooby's birthday. They answer a call about a robbery at the TV station. the only thing Scrappy's cooking in the oven is his invention--crazy rubber. The TV station ZPOP, is haunted by a "howling ghoul". Scooby has to look for him, but it's a surprise birthday party on stage, under the theme "Here is Your Life, Scooby-Doo", with the host, Mark Winkendale. The show includes a film of baby Shaggy and Scooby and their monster babysitters. strikes again.]] Next, old friends Velma Dinkley, who went on to become an apprentice research scientist for NASA, and Freddy Jones, who's now a mystery writer are brought out to greet him. Someone had tried to drop a light from a catwalk onto Scooby, and Scrappy and Daphne investigate this. This villain was actually the Red Skull, who had been captured by the gang years ago, and Freddy and Velma retell the case, in which he stole a diamond necklace from Mrs. Vanderwheel, and was unmasked as Stuyvesant, her butler. Mrs. Vanderwheel also is there and greets Scooby. Freddy goes missing, and the Red Skull comes out of the TV screen he was on, to enect the revenge he had promised. passes Fred his missing ascot.]] Part 2 The Red Skull steals Mrs. Vanderwheel's necklace again, and Scooby and the Red Skull both get tossed upward, with Scooby hanging onto a rope the Red Skull is untying. Scooby is saved by Scrappy's crazy rubber, stretched out by his friends. runs onto fake cooking show.]] Freddy resurfaces, and is questioned the director. Everyone searches for clues, and Freddy claims to go get the police. Scrappy and the girls find Fred's ascot in a vent. roof.]] and Shaggy and Scooby, (searching for a birthday present) find the Red Skull. They disguise as French chefs and make "crêpe Scoobettes". Scooby puts it in the oven, and when the Red Skull opens it, it explodes all over him. They drop the disguises and make a dash for it, with the messy Red Skull behind them. Police Chief Bundy arrives to talk to Daph, Velma, and Scrappy (after he got a call from Fred), just as Shaggy and Scooby are running from their direction, screaming about the Red Skull. All the clues found point to Freddy as the culprit. The pursues and catches him, but they see was out for revenge.]] Shaggy and Scooby, on the roof, trapped by the Red Skull. The distraction of them and the thunder and lightning causes the Red Skull to lose his balance, and fall, hanging on to Scooby and Shaggy. Scrappy congratulates his Uncle Scooby on "capturing" the monster. Back on stage, Winkendale announces Scooby's recovery of the Last Hope Diamond and stopping the Red Skull, getting a thank-you kiss from Mrs. Vandereel. The Red Skull is then unmasked, and is the TV station director, Milo Spender. He claims it was just a gag to liven up the show, and that he was going to return the diamond. But the gang adds up the clues, of him framing Freddy and trying to hurt Scooby, and beneath a second mask is Stuyvesant, the butler, on Freddy and Scooby, who were the ones who actually caught him. The finale of show is the song "Happy birthday Scooby Doo", (to the tune of "Frere Jacques"), as Scooby cuts a piece of his birthday cake out. He hands it to Shaggy, but he insists he take the first piece, to which Scooby happy obliges, engulfing the entire cake, instead. Shaggy laughs and wishes him a happy birthday; Scooby thanks him and says his catchphrase, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mark Winkendale * Mrs. Vandereel * Chief Bundy Villains: * Red Skull * Milo Spender * Stuyvesant * Babysitter * Sea monster Other characters: * Studio audience * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Police officer 3 Locations * Station ZPOP * Mrs. Vandereel's mansion * Graveyard Objects * Shaggy's telephone * Scrappy's telephone * Daphne's telephone * Scooby's calendar * Crazy rubber * Here is Your Life, Scooby-Doo book * Scooby's birthday cake * Last Hope Diamond * Fred's ascot * Scrappy-Doo's watch computer Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Philip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Jennifer Darling, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edmiston, Al Fann, Philip E. Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koenig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Dianne Michelle, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Samson, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jaime Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Larry Smith, James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Notes/trivia * The "first babysitter" flashback has a woman with a Bride of Frankenstein hair-do, like the one in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Babysitter from Beyond. Possibly that episode referred back to this one, and it is meant to be the same babysitter, except that the one from The Babysitter from Beyond was Caucasian and this one is inhumanly green and has bolts on both sides of her neck. * This is Freddy and Velma's first appearances since The Ransom of Scooby Chief. * Fred and Velma's surnames are revealed to be Jones and Dinkley, respectively. * Instead of Shaggy going with Scooby-Doo while Fred goes with Velma and Daphne, it's vice versa: Fred goes with Scooby-Doo while Shaggy goes with Daphne and Velma, and in doing so, Fred picks up Shaggy's frightened mannerisms. * According to Fred, Scooby's greatest mystery is not one the audience has already seen, but one that has occurred off-screen called the Red Skull Curse Case. * This original mystery in the flashback, clearly must have occurred some years before Scrappy Doo joined the gang since he wasn't featured in the flashback, so the Red Skull Mystery must've occurred sometime between 1969-1978 (at least in real-world years), though the exact number of years isn't specified. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a French chef; Scooby as his female assistant. * "Jinkies" count: 1 Cultural references * Mark Winkendale is a parody of popular 80's game show host, Wink Martindale. * The TV show parodies the show This Is Your Life. * The birthday song they sing isn't the traditional one, but one based on the tune of "Frère Jacques". This may be to avoid royalties on the traditional song, although Scooby-Doo does sing the traditional version to himself. * "crêpe Scoobettes" is a parody of crêpes Suzette. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne's purple headband is light yellow and her purple shoes are black throughout the episode. * Velma's red shoes are black throughout the episode. * As Daphne, Velma and Scrappy first chase after Fred, Scrappy's body is almost invisible. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy had a goatee even when he was in diapers. This is very uncommon. * Fred is incorrectly addressed by the announcer when he appears as "Freddie Rogers", instead of Jones; Rogers was already chosen to be Shaggy's last name. * Fred is rather cowardly in this episode compared to earlier appearances, which is a little odd because he actually is incarcerated in Sherlock Doo, and isn't much fazed about it as he is here at the mere thought of being imprisoned, although, on that occasion he wasn't alone. Here, it may have been done to make him look more suspicious. In other languages Home media * Happy Spook-Day Scooby-Doo! DVD released on April 9, 2012. Quotes }} Category:Series premieres Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes